


Stakeout

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Short One Shot, Stakeout, Stiles Talks Too Much, Unusual tatics, extreme measures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are on a stakeout and Stiles is driving Derek crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf.

It had only been about 20 minutes into this stake out and Derek was already regretting it. He had damaged his car in the fight against the alphas in the last week. A fact that he was very much regretting at the moment. He had asked Stiles for his car unfortunately Stiles refused to just give his car to him he insisted on coming along. He had been talking his ear off constantly for the last 20 minutes and Derek had it.

"If you don't shut up I'm going to tear your throat out with my teeth." he threatened. Yeah he had used it before but why change what works.

"You think I want to be here! It's night and unlike you I actually sleep and tomorrow I am going to be tired. And you're the one who wanted to come here! You're the one who wanted to use my car!" Derek opened his mouth to argue but before he could get anything out Stiles continued. "You're the one who wrapped your car around a pole" Derek opened his mouth again. "So-" Derek had it, he was tired of hearing Stiles rattle on and on about nothing at all. Derek had a strategy, he just needed a moment of quiet no matter what he had to do. He leaned in and kissed Stiles quickly. Stiles looked like a fish out of water for moment opening and closing his mouth repeatedly. Finally peace. Unfortunately it didn't last long.

"Did you just kiss me?! Why you just kiss me!" Dammit!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from let me know how you liked it.


End file.
